1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the class of measuring instruments and more particularly to a wicket for measuring the height of a dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At dog shows, in those breeds where certain heights are specified in the standard for the particular breed as disqualifications or in any class where the conditions include a height specification, the dog show judge may be required to make a determination as to whether any dog measures within the specified limits. In the past, various types of equipment have been used which have resulted in considerable difficulties in providing for an accurate determination of the height of the dog. This is because it is often difficult to cause the dog under consideration to stand in an erect manner for a period long enough for the accurate measurement using rulers, tape measures, or the like, to be employed.
The problem presented is to provide a device which in a positive manner will assure accurate measurement in a very short time and with the dog shifting in the position of its shoulders and the like so that a reading of less than the dog's actual height cannot be made because the dog is incorrectly positioned during the measurement.
In the previously filed application, Ser. No. 538,412 the legs were provided with a series of openings therein. These openings, together with their corresponding function are eliminated and in lieu thereof indicia is provided on the leg extensions.